The Forbidden Light and Evil Prophecy
by darkangelmei
Summary: One evil. One unlikely meeting. One chance to save the world. And One Prophecy that can change it all. For Better or for Worse. The Fate of the World rests in their hands.
1. Chapter 1&2

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In the beginning, all the gods lived in peace and harmony ruling justly over the humans who lived on the earth below. It was a peaceful time where no war,

sickness, or darkness existed or so all thought for light cannot exist without darkness. Soon a mad magician rose to take what he thought was rightfully his:

the world. With an army created of shadow beings, he slowly began to take it slaughtering every man, woman, and child in his wake. The gods saw their

people suffering and realized what had to be done. The souls of all who were killed had to be used to create a force strong enough to seal away this evil. And

so the three sacred jewels came into being: Seimei no hōseki of the north, the Tamashī no Ro of the west and the Dākukurisutaru of the south. The gods then

decided that three fair human maidens would be chosen to guard the jewels and each would be granted amazing spiritual powers to protect their charge at all

costs. All the maidens that could be found were then gathered and taken to the home of the gods and out of all the potential candidates three were chosen.

The three maidens then were scattered each in the respective direction of the jewels they guarded and the jewels created a barrier protecting the people and

the land but there was one problem. There had not been enough time and power to create a jewel to save the people of the east and so the mad magician

took it and transformed it into his own personal kingdom but the three jewels sealed most of his power. He sat in the throne of the palace he used the last bit

of his powers to create plotting for the day he could take back his powers those jewels, and the rest of the world: his world. That all happened eleven

thousand years ago.

Chapter 2: Just a Dream…Right?

Kagome Higurashi came awake with a start. She had been having that same dream every night now for the past two weeks. She didn't understand the

significance of this and the dream left her with many unanswered questions. She just knew that this dream had something to do with the Shikon no Tama

being whole once again but she had no idea of the connection. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked a young man with silver hair sitting cross legged by the far wall

clutching his sword as if sensing danger. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts and turned to this young man letting out a breath she didn't realize she had

been holding. "Sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to worry you I just…" she turned away staring as if in a daze to nowhere in particular. "It was that dream again

wasn't it" Inuyasha stated rather than questioned. All Kagome could do was nod as she thought this dream had to be of importance. She was so deep in

thought that she didn't realize that Shippo had woken up due to the conversation. "Momma are you alright?" said the little fox demon while rubbing his eyes

sleepily. Kagome turned to the little orphaned kit she had adopted and smiled. "Yes Shippo I'm fine go back to sleep my little one." Shippo curled back up and

fell asleep once again as Kagome remembered hearing of those jewels once before in one of grandpa's old stories. As grandpa told it the three jewels were

supposed to be known as the Kamigami and each were to fit in something but she couldn't remember the rest of the details of the story. This began to scare

her because she was hoping that all this was nothing but a dream and wanted a break after dealing with one jewel. Inuyasha could sense something was

wrong with Kagome. His ears drooped a little at this as he was hoping with Naraku gone and the jewel whole once again their problems would be over. He

was hoping that he could muster up the courage to ask Kagome to be his mate like Miroku had done to Sango but every time he tried he had doubts of their

happy ending. He watched Kagome fall back asleep and made up his mind that would ask her to be his mate and adopt Shippo as his pup after Sango and

Miroku's wedding in three days. Just then the gang awoke to the pleas of three girls. "Please help us "was all they said before passing out each clutching to a

necklace.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Encounters

Inuyasha and Miroku managed to bring the girls inside and laid them down so they could regain their strength and gathered with the others not far from the

hut. Kagome had noticed something odd and decided to speak her mind. "Did anyone else notice that those girls clutched their necklaces before they fainted?"

Sango thought this strange to and nodded. "Yes we must find out what they are for the sake of the village." "Perhaps I should go and search their robes to

discover what they are hiding" offered Miroku and was rewarded a large lump on his head and a death glare from his bride-to-be. "You misunderstand my

intentions. I was only referring to getting a look at their necklaces to see if they are indeed evil." Shippo just shook his head at the monk "Idiot." As the couple

argued Shippo walked over to Kagome and loudly said "Can you sense any evil coming from those strange girls Momma?" Kagome used her powers and did

sense darkness around one of them but not with an evil intent so she decided to keep that bit to herself. "No Shippo. I don't sense any evil from them for now

let them sleep. Why do…" Suddenly an evil so strong filled the air that if she hadn't known better she would say it was Naraku. She drew her arrow and fired

but missed her target causing him to laugh. "Nice try little priestess but not fast enough. Now hand those girls over to me." Before e could respond Inuyasha

stepped in front of her sword drawn. "You're not getting nothing and don't you ever address Kagome again. WIND SCAR!" Suddenly he disappeared before the

attack could hit him. "I'll be back to claim what is mine." Kagome then ran to check on their new guests and was shocked to discover that they wore modern

day clothing. Slowly the girls began to stir and awaken and were startled by their surroundings. Kagome then sat beside them and said, "Its ok. You're safe

now. My name is Kagome Higurashi. What are your names? " The oldest of the girls begins to speak. "It is nice to meet you Kagome Higurashi. My name is Lyra

Ishtar a distant relative of the Noble house of Ishtar." She then points to the girl next to her. "This is Aria she has no last name due to being an orphan

recently put on the streets after turning 16." She hugs the girl named Aria as she points to the youngest girl who appears to be around 11 or 12. "This is

Azmaria Kaiba. It was recently discovered that she is the biological sister of the Kaiba brothers." Once all three were introduced they stood, bowed, and spoke

together. "It is very nice to meet you." Inuyasha sat quietly but was getting impatient. "Alright now after we wasted all this time I would like to know who the

hell was it that attacked us earlier." All three girls looked alarmed at this but Lyra soon broke the silence. "I believe we owe you and explanation."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Answers…Finally

Lyra Ishtar squirmed uncomfortably in her spot. She was about to reveal a centuries old secret. She looked over to her two companions and as they nodded

she sighed. "Well here it goes…" She took out her necklace and continued. "We are priestesses of the north, west, and south. Each of us not only protect our

regions but also guard the Kamigami . I, myself, am the guardian of the north" "…and I am the guardian of the west…" Azmaria explained. "I am known as the

guardian of the south." Aria takes out her necklace but none of the girls elaborates on the jewel they guard. When Inuyasha was about to tell them to get on

with the explanation they continued. "I am Lyra Ishtar priestess of the Seimei no hōseki of the north, I am Azmaria Kaiba priestess of the Tamashī no Ro of the

west, and I am Aria priestess of the Dākukurisutaru of the south. We are directly descended from the original priestesses of the Kamigami. Before you ask why

we are here let us answer you. We came to this place through an old well in Egypt searching for the fourth priestess. This priestess was guardian of a

jewel created much later than the original three but became the jewel of the east. It is known as the Shikon no Tama and its priestess is said to be 'a young

maiden fair quick with a bow and with midnight hair'. We began our search for her and ran into an evil worse than any demon in existence or long since dead.

His name is unknown but he is said to be the same mad magician our ancestors were chosen to defeat. " "But that is impossible he would have to be immortal

and the only way to be immortal is to be a god." Sango said though a bit unsure of her own words. "Unfortunately what you say is true miss…" "Oh sorry in the

confusion we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Sango and this is Miroku my fiancé. That is Inuyasha and that is Shippo. Oh and of course we cannot

forget Kilala" Sango pointed to everyone as she introduced them. Kagome then stepped forward and pulled out her own jewel. "Hello my name is Kagome. I am

the priestess of the Shikon no Tama." All three girl's eyes widened as Kagome introduced herself. They knew they had finally found the fourth and rightful

priestess of the east but quickly regained their composure and Aria continued her previous explanation. "As I was saying, unfortunately what you say is true

Sango. Our enemy is a powerful god who has turned evil in his quest to be king of the gods and ruler of all things living. For many centuries this fallen god has

reigned unopposed and all under his power despaired from ever being free from his evil grasp but now…now hope has been discovered once again for the

fourth priestess has been found. It's you Kagome. You are the fourth priestess: the priestess of the Shikon no Tama of the east." Kagome looked up startled

"Wait. What!?"


	4. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

Hello everyone! Just want to thank everyone that has read this story up to know. **_This is my first fanfic ever_! **I am super excited to see how this turns out.

See you soon in chapter 5.

=^.^=

_**I own nothing Inuyasha and Yu-Gi-Oh belong to their respective owners. Only things I own are my OCs and this plotline. Please review and let me**_

_**know what you think of the story so far and sorry for the delay of chapter 4. I promise I will try to update this story as fast as I can in the future. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Broken Heart and A Brand New Start

Kagome stared in shock at the three girls who each had jewels much like her own. She couldn't believe that fate was trying to drag her back into a battle

involving the jewel when she had just won one merely one week ago. She had hoped that now was the time she had waited for when she could live peacefully

with her friends and family but apparently fate had other plans. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then faced Inuyasha her face filled with worry.

Inuyasha couldn't stand to see Kagome like this but just as he was about to pull her into his arms to comfort her, a familiar sent filled the air. In a split second

his entire being was focused on thing and a single whisper escaped his lips. "Kikyo." Without a second thought, he left the hut in an instant and his worry for

Kagome soon was forgotten. Kagome stood just outside the hut having followed Inuyasha calling out to him at the top of her lungs. She fell to her knees

realizing his actions and behavior could only mean one thing. Tears fell as she spoke her knowledge allowed. "He chose Kikyo over me…in the end." The others

followed her and saw the state Kagome was in. The three priestesses decided it was best to comfort their new comrade and friend and continue to explain at

a later time. They were human women after all understanding the pain Kagome was going through. They along with Sango took Kagome back in the hut and

sent a reluctant Shippo and Miroku away. After lots of talking and crying Kagome decided the best course of action she could take. She was done with

Inuyasha and his playing with her heart. She couldn't stand it anymore and made up her mind that she was leaving and taking the jewel with her. Kagome

explained that she would be back in time for Sango's wedding and still come after that but would need some time to heal. Sango understood completely and

hugged her best friend who was a sister to her. "Take all the time you need Kagome. I promise you I will look after Shippo while you are away." "Thank you

Sango." The three girls got excited and Azmaria stood up. "Oh I have a great idea. Why don't you come over to the Kaiba mansion for a while after the

wedding? That way this jerk won't find you. Oh and don't worry about school I will give them an excuse." Kagome smiled at Azmaria this was a great idea. She

would need her space from Inuyasha for a while and it sounded like she was going to get it thanks to her new friends. The next morning everyone prepared for

it was decided by Sango and Miroku that their wedding would be moved up a bit for Kagome's sake. Everyone was more than happy to please them for they

knew they had Lady Kagome's blessing. The girls were invited and all four prepared the bride for her big day. At sunset the wedding took place and the

reception soon after everyone had a wonderful time but Inuyasha still had not appeared. After the wedding the girls and Kagome headed to the Bone Eater's

Well to return to their own time. Kagome hugged her companions goodbye and the four girls jumped into the well leaving the feudal era behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Places and New Faces

The four girls came to the old well house at the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo. They quickly made their way to the house and Kagome introduced Lyra, Azmaria,

and Aria to her family. Azmaria quickly explained the situation and the solution to Kagome's mother. After a moment of thought she reluctantly agreed and the

rushed to get Kagome's things. While the girls were upstairs, Kagome's mother realized she must give her daughter a chance to heal of the heart break she

received by the hands of Inuyasha and would not be able to do that when he could show up at any time to try and take her back to the past with him. When

the girls had Kagome's things all packed they came downstairs and the family had a tearful farewell as Azmaria had a white limo pick them up at the foot of

the Higurashi shrine. The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for the girls and bowed slightly. "Good afternoon Miss Azmaria. Ladies if you please I

shall take care of the luggage for you." All the girls entered the limo and even Kagome smiled. She was excited to see what the Kaiba mansion was like. After

some time the limo driver set off for their destination. A few moments later, Inuyasha reappeared in the village expecting to see Kagome in the hut of "the old

hag" as he called her. When he entered he didn't see her only a very a pissed off Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He looked at them for a brief moment and said

"What's your problem?" Shippo was furious at him. How dare he not recognize it was his fault his mamma was hurting and gone. Just as Shippo was about to

let him have it, Sango stepped in. "You going after Kikyo again that is our problem." "Because of your selfishness you have broken Kagome's heart and she has

left us taking the Shikon no Tama and those three strange girls with her." Miroku shook his head for he could not understand how he could be this dense.

Inuyasha was about to take off to the well and drag Kagome back when he felt a pain on the back of his head and the world went black. Sango lowered her

weapon, Hiraikotsu, to the ground staring at Inuyasha. The hit she dealt him did its job and knocked him out, "Miroku could you bind him with your sutras? So

that when he comes to he won't try to go after Kagome again? " "I'd be happy to "and Miroku got to work. Meanwhile, after some time the girls arrive in

Domino City and made their way to the Kaiba mansion. On the way, Azmaria spots a game shop and asks the driver to stop the car. The driver goes and lets

everyone out and she leads the way into the store. As they enter the door, the bell rings and a small old man appeared. "Welcome to Kame Game Shop.

How may I help you? " "Hello Mr. Mutou it's nice to see you again." "Oh Azmaria how many times must I tell you to call me grandpa. Yugi come down here

please there are some people I want you to meet." A young man suddenly comes into the shop from the house section and a large blush can be seen on his

face. Kagome had one thought on her mind: oh boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Meeting and Arrival at Kaiba Mansion

Yugi Mutou blushed for right in front of him stood four beautiful girls. He couldn't believe that his grandpa was trying to play matchmaker again. Just as he was

about to reprimand him for it he felt the spirit of the pharaoh inside his millennium puzzle stir when he laid eyes on the girls but more so with one particular girl.

The girl that caused the nameless pharaoh to become even more uneasy than the others was a beautiful girl with black hair and fair skin with black eyes. Each

of the girls all stared at the young man with a most unique hair style. "Yugi I would like you to meet Azmaria Kaiba. I am sorry ladies but I do not know the

rest of your names." Azmaria giggled and turned to Grandpa Mutou. "Oh how silly of me. This is Lyra Ishtar, Aria, and Kagome Higurashi." Each girl waved when

they were introduced but Yugi could have sworn he saw a shine on all four of their necks. He quickly shook it off as his imagination getting the best of him and

snapped out of it just as his grandpa spoke. "It is very nice to meet you ladies now how may I be of service today?" Azmaria looked up from a starter pack she

was eyeing and said "I would love it if you could get each of my friends their first deck." Kagome looked at her confused "Deck? For what game?" Before

Azmaria could answer, Grandpa stepped in. "Why Duel Monsters of course. I have an idea let me put together the perfect decks for you while Yugi invites you

into the house for some tea. He can give you a better explanation than me." The girls all agreed and Yugi lead the way into his house which was upstairs from

the shop. As the tea was poured and snacks laid out, Yugi explained everything there was to know about Duel Monsters without overwhelming the girls. Just

as Yugi finished his explanation, the TV showed Yugi to be the King of Games. The girls were impressed but all of them noticed differences in his voice,

appearance, and behavior in the one on TV and the one sitting before them. That's when all four saw the cause of this. The golden upside down pyramid he

wore around his neck sparkled as if the sun shone on it and all four felt a strange power resonating from it. Just as they were going to ask about it, Grandpa

Mutou came in with three new decks and handed each to the girls. As the girls rose they tried to pay but Grandpa Mutou would have none of it. So they said

goodbye and reentered the limo and Azmaria instructed the driver to continue home. Soon a glorious house came into view and they stepped out of the limo

once again. Azmaria stepped out first and proudly announced 'Girls, Welcome to the Kaiba Mansion. Follow me inside and I'll show you my part of the mansion

where we will all be staying." Since it was rather late Azmaria decided that the tour and introductions to her brothers would happen the next day and lead the

way to her room. Once everyone was comfortable, Lyra Ishtar saw fit to continue the discussion from before. "I think it is time we continue our previous

discussion. As we said before, Kagome you are the fourth priest, the priestess of the Shikon no Tama of the east. "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Fourth Priestess

Kagome listened as Lyra spoke and as soon as she was done, she asked the questions that had plagued her mind. "What exactly does all this mean? There are

more jewels that if in the wrong hands can be used for evil?" "Well the legend goes that: In the beginning, all the gods lived in peace and harmony ruling justly

over the humans who lived on the earth below. It was a peaceful time where no war, sickness, or darkness existed. Soon a mad magician arose to take what

thought was rightfully his: the world. With an army created of shadow beings, he slowly began to take it slaughtering every man, woman, and child in his

wake. The gods saw their people suffering and realized what had to be done. The souls of all who were killed had to be used to create a force strong enough

to seal away this evil. And so the three sacred jewels came into being: Seimei no hōseki of the north, the Tamashī no Ro of the west and the Dākukurisutaru

of the south." "But how can I be the fourth priestess if only three…" Kagome began saying before she was interrupted but Lyra said it would be explained soon

so she grew quiet again. "The gods then decided that three fair human maidens would be chosen to guard the jewels and each would be granted amazing

spiritual powers to protect their charge at all costs. The three maidens then were scattered each in the respective direction of the jewels they guarded and

the jewels created a barrier protecting the people and all the lands in their own directions but there was one problem. There had not been enough time and

power to create a jewel to save the people of the east and so the mad magician took it and transformed it into his own personal kingdom but the three jewels

in existence sealed most of his power. Sometime after…" "More like eleven thousand years after…" Lyra shook her head at Azmaria. "The gods and the

descendants of the original priestesses began to think of a plan to save the people of the east and plans to create the jewel of the east began. But they

needn't bothered for ten years later priestess Midoriko purified countless demons forcing out her own soul in the process creating the Shikon no Tama. A

woman named Kikyo was the first priestess to guard the jewel but evil forces arose and she was slain before the gods had found her. She tried to destroy the

jewel by burning it with her body but it was brought back in her reincarnation: you. Now you must join us and defeat this fallen god and raise a barrier to

cover the globe so he can never again rise to power." Kagome took all this information in and sighed. She had thought her perilous journeys with the Shikon no

Tama were over but here she was being dragged back into it again. With a bad feeling hanging over her like a dark cloud she said the two words that when

this started would never leave her lips. "I'm in."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Introduce the Kaiba Brothers

The next morning, the girls awoke rather early and prepared for the day. As Lyra Ishtar took her turn in the shower and was about to come back to the

bedroom to change, she experienced a most embarrassing situation. Here she was just fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around her

and who should walk by but Azmaria's oldest brother: Seto Kaiba. To make matters worse, the towel barely covered her body making Seto's original thoughts

of asking who she was and what she was doing here disappear. He stared dumbfounded for the five seconds it took Lyra to scream and slam the bathroom

door. Seto tried to shake his head to clear that image as he made his way to the dining room for breakfast as today was marked as his official day off by his

younger siblings but that beautiful girl haunted him. Wait. Did he just think she was beautiful? What was wrong with him? He was so wrapped up in his

thoughts that he didn't notice his younger brother Mokuba walk in the dining room just after him. "Good Morning, Seto. How'd you sleep?" Seto still hadn't

snapped out of his little trance as his long lost now found little sister walked in the room followed by two girls. "Boys, I would like you to meet Aria and Kagome

Higurashi and…oh come on…" Azmaria walked out of the room for a moment then reentered dragging in, to Seto's surprise, the beautiful girl from this morning.

An obvious blush appeared on the girl's face when she laid eyes on the oldest boy. Azmaria quickly grabbed hold of her before she could escape and

introduced her. "…and this is Lyra Ishtar. She is a very distant relative of the Ishtar family." Then Azmaria pointed to her brothers. "Girls, these are my

brothers Mokuba and Seto Kaiba." A silence hovered over everyone for a brief moment before Kagome braved to speak and break it. "It's very nice to meet

you both." Mokuba smiled but all Seto could do was stare at the girl known as Lyra Ishtar. Lyra felt extremely embarrassed to be standing in front of Azmaria's

brother whom she had met earlier this morning in an extremely awkward circumstance. She could not bring herself to tell the girls about it. She would die of

embarrassment. Everyone sat at the dining table and enjoyed a pleasant breakfast. It was a full hour before Seto finally spoke. "This explains who you are but

it doesn't explain why you're here and how you know my sister." "Oh Seto, who do you think cared for me before you found me?" This caused Seto to look at

Lyra and her companions again and wonder how he could repay them but he would never speak that aloud. After all, he had a reputation to maintain. All he

could do was tell Azmaria to do as she pleased as he and Mokuba set off for their day of spending time together. "Well yeah those are my brothers but you

got to love them." Lyra, Aria, and Kagome all looked at each other and silently agreed: the little one yes the oldest…not so much. But even then Lyra looked

away and slightly blushed thinking of Seto Kaiba. No matter how awkward their introduction was.


End file.
